Pout
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Victoire's a little ticked off, and Teddy is able to calm her down! Please read and review! Thank you!


"Move out of my way," Victoire said forcefully as she walked down the stairs and all but shoved Louis out of her way.

"What's your problem, Vic!" Louis exclaimed. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Victoire shot back as she thundered down stairs, and into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Victoire heard her mother call from the kitchen, since she could see Victoire storming towards the floo.

"Away from here!" Victoire exclaimed.

"And why's zat?" Fleur asked, her anger rising too. Fleur rarely raised her voice, and she rarely lost her temper, but Victoire had really crossed the line on this one. "Because I will not let you got to ze Weird Sisters concert alone at night?"

"I won't be alone!" Victoire exclaimed in frustration, and she felt like she had fought this same case too many times in the last day.

"You are not going wiz just Teddy!" Fleur yelled. "You're not going!"

"Why not?" Victoire stomped her foot, which was quite a site, considering she was 16 years old.

"Because I said so." Fleur said flatly.

"I hate that answer!"

"Vell zats too bad," Fleur turned her back on her daughter then, facing the stove again. "I'm sorry, Victoire, but not zis time."

"I'm leaving!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Where?" Fleur called back.

"Potter Manor!" Though Victoire wasn't calling this out to her mother, but into the floo as it activated and sent her to her destination.

When Victoire arrived at Potter Manor, she went storming out of the coming and going room, and into the kitchen where she saw Ginny making breakfast.

"Aunt Ginny!" Victoire's voice was short and harsh.

"Victoire?" Ginny looked up from the stove. "What're you doing here?"

"Where's Teddy?" Victoire asked, ignoring her aunts question.

"Well he's up in his room, I think," Ginny answered, and without another word, Victoire stormed up the stairs and walked to Teddy's bedroom door.

When she got there, she pounded quite hard on his door, as if she was trying to knock it down in the process.

"Teddy!" Victoire yelled as she banged, and within no time, Teddy had flung the door open.

"What is it?" Teddy asked in both concern, and slight frustration, and his anger grew when Victoire didn't answer his question but came marching into his room and sat heavily onto his bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Teddy asked, and Victoire glared at him.

"I'm so mad right now!" She exclaimed.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Teddy's voice was sarcastic, and this only aggravated her more.

"Whatever," Victoire then turned, and faced her back to him, and he came over to sit next to her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off.

"Well if you don't want me touching you, or talking to you, then what are you doing in my room?" Teddy asked after a few moments.

"Do you want me to leave?" Victoire asked forcefully.

"No, I just want you to talk to me."

"But I'm mad! Mum won't let me go to the concert!" Victoire said angrily. "She said I can't go out alone at night! But I'll be perfectly fine! I'll be with you!" Teddy just stared at her back quizzically.

"This is what has you all worked up?" He asked, and she just slumped her shoulders at him. "We can just get someone to go with us!"

"I don't want anyone to go with us! This was supposed to be our thing! Just the two of us!" Victoire shouted. "I don't want anyone else going!"

"Victoire, it won't be that bad!" Victoire knew that Teddy was slightly frustrated when he used her full name. No one ever called her that but the adults, and sometimes Dom to piss her off, but other than that, Victoire was rarely used.

"Who would come with us?" Victoire asked, still not wanting to calm down.

"Calm down!" Teddy then exclaimed, as if he'd read her thoughts. "Just calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down!" Though this time, she didn't yell with frustration, but she pouted with disappointment. "I was so excited to do this!"

"I know you were," Teddy said gently. "But it's not going to work out this time. Maybe when we're older."

"I bet this is all my dad's fault," Victoire grumbled. "He can be so stupid sometimes."

"He can be," Teddy said, and he laughed. "Come on, Vic, we can get Uncle Charlie or someone cool to come. Your dad doesn't have to come; he's not the only adult in the family."

"I know," Victoire whined. "Just whatever."

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Teddy asked. "Do you wanna go outside and do something?"

"Do what?" Victoire asked, seeming to fall into Teddy's trap of distracting her.

"Whatever you wanna do," Teddy told her. "Anything at all."

"Okay," Victoire nodded. "Come on,"

"What're we gonna do?" Teddy asked curiously.

"You'll see," Was all Victoire said, before she pulled him away.

A/N- hehe! This was for my sister's Christmas story, and so yeah! Hopefully you liked it, and please tell me what you thought in a review! Thank you!


End file.
